Normal Problem
by S7Angel09
Summary: Olicity AU - Sara is alive and home and Laurel has developed a serious drinking problem, not being able to handle her sister being back and all the emotional baggage that came with that. She wants Oliver and blames Felicity for being in her way to getting that. She catches Felicity in the club during off hours and a verbal fight breaks out. Then turns physical.


_**Okay, I am obviously not a Laurel fan. I'm just not. I mean, I don't hate her, I just really don't like the character and it wouldn't hurt my feelings if we no longer see her. I cannot wait until Arrow comes back on Wednesday because I am going through Olicity withdrawals! Anyway this is probably going to be a short one. Laurel has been getting drunk a lot because Sara is home and alive and she can't handle it. She sees the connection between Oliver and Felicity and comes to the club during off hours and wants to have it out with Felicity. Oh and in this AU, Thea and Laurel both know all about Oliver and Arrow and all that good stuff. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow, any of the characters, or anything else that is or may be affiliated with the show.**

**Normal Problem**

"Seriously, Felicity, you and my brother need to get your act together. The intense eye sex you guys are having is just making me sick to watch." Thea said with a chuckle

"Thea! Oliver and I do NOT have... Eye sex."

"Really? Come on! You guys cannot both be this obtuse! Everyone else sees it already so you're really not hiding anything at this point. You might as well just give it up and be together."  
>"No, we don't, I mean he doesn't feel that way about-"<br>"Oh my god! You are a ridiculously smart IT girl! You GRADUATED from MIT at like the top of your class! How can you be so dumb?!" Thea was full on bent over laughing at this point. Felicity was not impressed.

"Oh don't you have some work to do before the club opens again. Leave my lack of a love life alone! Where's Roy, go make out with him in storage or something."  
>"You wouldn't have a lack of a love life if you would just listen to me. And I will go find Roy and maybe we will go make out in the storage room. Or my office. And while I am doing that you can think about how if you weren't being so dumb you could be making out the same way with my brother. Oh, ew, I just grossed myself out with that mental image. I'm going to find Roy and we're gonna pretend I didn't say that last part."<p>

"Yeah. Let's." Felicity said with a laugh. Thea gave her a hug and a wave as she started up the stairs to find Roy. Felicity watched her go and was going to turn to go to the basement when she heard the main door open behind her.

"Oh, sorry the club doesn't open for another hour or so." Felicity said it without turning around.

"Yeah. I'm aware what the club's hours are."

Felicity whipped around and found herself facing an obviously already drunk Laurel. She didn't seem too happy to be faced with Felicity either. They stood there for a few minutes just staring at each other, not uttering a word. Then Laurel walked towards Felicity slowly and purposefully.

"I know what you're doing, little miss IT."  
>"Uh, working?"<br>"Is that what you're going to call it?"

"Yes?"  
>"You think kissing Thea's ass will get Ollie to fall for you? Get close to the sister to get to the brother?"<br>"Laurel, you don't really think that's true, you're drunk. You need to go home and sleep it off."

"Don't tell me what I need to do! I'm here to tell you what YOU need to do. Stay away from Oliver. He already has me. He doesn't need you."  
>"Listen, Laurel. There is nothing going on with Oliver and I. And I really do love Thea, I can honestly say she is one of the few best friends I have. Besides Dig, Oliver and Roy. If you want to talk to Oliver about anything, he is right downstairs. Feel free."<br>"I don't need your permission to go see Oliver. And you can lie all you want, but I see what's happening with the two of you. The way you look at him when you don't think anyone is paying attention. The smiles you throw his way. All of it. You need to leave. Tell Ollie you quit, make something up, I don't care. You can easily be replaced, you aren't needed. So stop fooling yourself that he feels the same way about you that you do about him. He doesn't."  
>"Okay, Laurel. I'm just going to pretend you didn't say all of that. I'm not going anywhere except downstairs to help Oliver. You can do whatever you want. Go home, come downstairs with me, stay up here and drink until you pass out. Whatever."<p>

Felicity turned around and started walking to the access door before Laurel had a chance to say anything else. She began punching in her code to get downstairs when she realized her hands were shaking on the panel. She knew it was partially because what Laurel said had hurt her feelings, but more so that she was angry both that she had said them and that she was scared they were true. She had let Laurel's words get inside her head. Yes, she did love Oliver, but she didn't fool herself into thinking that he felt the same way about her. She knew that he didn't and she honestly didn't need anyone telling her what she already knew, especially a hurtful truth such as that one. Felicity did have to admit that some of Thea's words had given her a small amount of hope that maybe she was wrong. That maybe Oliver did return some of the feelings that she apparently so obviously felt for him. Then Laurel had come along and whatever small amount of hope that she had convinced herself to have had gone flying out the window. And maybe she could be easily replaced, but there was no way in hell she was just going to voluntarily walk away, no she would have to be forcibly ripped away from team arrow. Maybe she wasn't needed, but Dig, Roy, Oliver, and even Thea had told her more than once that she was certainly wanted. And if their attitudes toward Laurel were any indication at all, she was the one that was actually kind of an unwelcome presence. She definitely was never called when the team came together against the next villain. The only time she was even a blip on any of their radars was when she either got herself into trouble, asked them for help, or made unannounced visits to the club, office, and the arrow cave.

With all of these thoughts milling around inside her head, Felicity couldn't force away the biggest emotion of all of them. The anger. The part of her that was sick of being pushed around, of letting people push her around or walk all over her. What was it about herself that someone felt they could just say whatever they wanted to her, use her as their own punching bag when whatever issues they had became too much to bear? Well, she was done dammit. She was not going to let anyone, especially Laurel, come in to the place where she felt more comfortable than her own home and speak to her this way. Felicity turned to find Laurel had walked over to the bar, obviously angry and trying to figure out how she was going to get Felicity out of her way in her quest for Oliver. Felicity stalked back towards her until she was standing a foot away from her and cleared her throat. Laurel looked up with obvious disdain and what looked like a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"You know what? No. You don't get to come in here and tell me that I have some ulterior motive for helping Oliver and befriending Thea. You don't get to come in here and judge me and then actually tell me that I need to just up and leave with a stupid excuse and never come back. You have problems, Laurel, drinking obviously being the main one. Being a stuck up bitch the second. You think the world owes you a favor? Oliver and Sara were taken away from you and you went years thinking they were both dead, but knowing they had betrayed you and your trust first. Yeah, that sucks. But you know what? Appreciate the fact that they are both alive and here and get over the rest. You and Oliver didn't work out then and you probably aren't going to work out now. Is he different? Absolutely. That doesn't mean he has changed to suit you any better. Maybe it's you who needs to leave. At least for right now. I'm sorry if you feel I'm the one being a bitch right now, but you did start this."

They both stood there in silence once again, glaring at one another. Felicity tried not to let herself feel bad about the words she had let come spilling out. Before she realized Laurel had even moved, she was right in front of Felicity and took a swing at her. Felicity felt herself whip around from the force of the blow and put a hand to her cheek. Even drunk, Laurel still had a fair amount of power. Felicity turned back towards her, unsure of what to do now, and Laurel once again dove for her. Felicity felt herself fall back and hit the floor, with Laurel on top of her. She tried to protect her face as Laurel's anger bubbled over the surface and she continued striking out at Felicity, hitting her anywhere she could. Felicity didn't want to hurt her so she just tried to defend herself, tried to get Laurel off of her. She was strong though and Felicity's desire to hold back so she didn't hurt her was a disadvantage. She grunted in pain as Laurel made contact with a kidney shot and when Felicity brought her hands down from her face and to her side in an instinctual move, Laurel made a shot to her face again. Felicity's head fell to the side and she could feel herself losing consciousness.

Oliver was tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for Felicity. Diggle had already called him out on it twice, but he couldn't help it. He always felt anxious being down here without Felicity. Then the alarm went off on one of the computers, signaling that someone was putting a code into the door and Oliver walked towards the base of the stairs to wait for her. When nothing happened after a few moments, Oliver frowned. Diggle suggested that maybe it was Felicity and she just forgot something in her car, or got distracted by Thea. Oliver could agree with that, since the two had become almost as close as sisters. But after a few minutes of waiting, he was once again feeling impatient. If she had forgotten something, she would have been able to retrieve it and been back by now. And if Thea had distracted her with something, they would have ended up both coming down here. Felicity knew that she was supposed to be here, and she never let anything stop her.

"Something's up, I'm going to get her."  
>"Oliver, chill. At least check the security cameras first. I do not need this day starting off with her pissed off at you because you felt the need to retrieve her."<br>"Fine."

Oliver sighed as he tapped a few keys and brought up the feed from upstairs. He then froze as he saw Laurel dive at Felicity. He stood there motionless for a few moments in shock before sprinting up the stairs. Diggle watched him in confusion as he took off running before looking at what the security feed was showing. He took off right behind Oliver.

When Oliver and Diggle got to the main floor, Thea and Roy were coming from upstairs as well. Oliver gave Diggle a nod toward Laurel as he went to Felicity. Dig pulled Laurel away from Felicity and tried to calm her down. Roy volunteered to help John take her home as Thea went to kneel by Oliver to check over Felicity. Oliver stroked her hair from her face and turned to Laurel with a glare.

"You are NOT welcome here, Laurel. You need help. You stay away from me and my family. That includes Felicity."

Thea watched as Roy and John led a crying and drunken Laurel out of the club. She could almost feel bad for her. She went through a range of emotions when her brother had come home after she believed him to be dead. Laurel had kind of lost everything. She had lost her sister and what she thought was the love of her life, after thinking they had been lying to her and wondering how long they had been together behind her back. Then Oliver had returned and she had to deal with the shock of it and the anger of his betrayal all over again. She lost Tommy. Then to have Sara return threw her for another loop. Now, she was dealing with finding out Oliver was the vigilante. She had a lot of anger in her and was trying to drown it in alcohol. Thea had been there and she understood how lonely and angry Laurel was feeling. How hard she was trying to drown the feelings in that alcohol. Laurel. She had Roy and Felicity and then Oliver to help pull her out of the hole she had put herself in. But Laurel didn't feel like she had anyone to pull her out of hers. This had only served to make her more angry and she had chosen Felicity to focus the anger on. To take all of the blame for the things she felt were wrong in her life, the things she felt were wrong with her. But she was also angry because she had grown to love Felicity in the time she had known her. She knew her well enough to know, there weren't very many people who even disliked the woman, much less hated. Thea also knew that Felicity had been trained by both John and Oliver on how to fight and she certainly knew how to defend herself from an attacker. Which meant that she hadn't defended herself against Laurel. Because she probably didn't want to hurt her. Thea shook her head. _Stupid._

"What?"

"Oh, I said that out loud didn't I? I meant Felicity. She didn't defend herself against Laurel because she didn't want to hurt her."  
>"That sounds like our Felicity. Let's get her downstairs to the med table."<p>

Oliver lifted Felicity effortlessly in his arms and carried her down to the foundry. By the time they got down there, she had already woken up and was trying to tell him and Thea that she was fine and explain what had happened. Oliver just ignored her and went to get her ice for the bruise forming on her head. She told them about what Laurel had said to her and that she had tried to ignore it but had ultimately given in and said things to her she shouldn't have.

"She was drunk and hurting and I lashed out at her and I shouldn't have. The whole thing was my fault. I should have just walked away, but I let the anger get the best of me. Then when she jumped me, I didn't want to hurt her."  
>"Oliver, please tell me you are not going to let her think this is seriously her fault." Thea spoke out angrily and gave her brother a glare.<p>

"Thank you, Speedy. Of course I wasn't. Laurel has been struggling with the drinking for a while now and we all have seen it. None of us have stepped in because we wanted to give her the time and space to figure it out on her own. We should have given her the help she needs right away."

"Well, as long as you're sure you're okay Felicity, I'm going to go upstairs and wait for Roy."

"I'm fine, Thea. I promise."

Thea gave Felicity a gentle hug so as not to hurt her and left Oliver and Felicity alone in the foundry. He gently put the ice pack above her left eye and winced with her when it first made contact with her skin. He used his other hand to stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry, Felicity."  
>"What are you possibly sorry for?"<p>

"Maybe I shouldn't have told Laurel the truth. Added more stress on her, causing her to lash out."  
>"Oh, so it's not my fault, but it's yours? I don't think so, Oliver. Maybe... Maybe Laurel's biggest problem is that no one is asking her to be responsible for her own actions. She is the only one that is truly at fault here. You can't force help on someone unless they want to be helped."<br>"Maybe. I just hate seeing you hurt."  
>"Laurel and I fighting over you isn't a secret fantasy of yours?"<br>Oliver gave an incredulous laugh. "Maybe if you were outside and it was raining. And you both had white shirts on of course."  
>"Oh, of course. What was I thinking?"<br>They had a few moments of content silence, the two of them just holding each other. Felicity couldn't stop herself from running everything from the day to herself over and over. What Thea had said, what Laurel had said, and the way Oliver was around her. Could it be possible that he did actually have feelings for her? Was she crazy for thinking it and Laurel was right about the feelings always being one sided? She internally groaned, she was so sick of the questions she asked herself every day and of the insecurities that always stopped her from saying anything.

"Oliver?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"We need to talk about something. Well, actually, I just need you to listen while I talk. Which I know isn't really any different from any other day, or well, night, because we only see each other at work during the day, and I don't really talk as much then but-"  
>"Felicity. What is it?"<br>"I just-" Felicity lets out a gusty sigh and curled her hands into fists. "Dammit, Oliver! I am in love with you! And I'm so sick of wondering if you have feelings for me too! Of wondering whether or not you meant this smile to mean something more, or that wink to be a sign. If when you get close to me, I'm imagining that you always look down at my lips and then back to my eyes. If when you brush against me, you want to kiss me as badly as I want-"

Felicity didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Oliver had pressed his lips to hers in a desperate kiss. The ice pack was forgotten as he wound both hands around her and stepped fully between her legs and deepened the kiss. Felicity put her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her. The clearing of a throat had Oliver yanking himself away to turn and stand in front of her. His tensed up muscles relaxed once again when he realized it was just John standing there. He had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. There were a few moments of silence where the three of them just kept looking at one another, not really knowing what to say to break the silence. Finally John's smirk turned into a full on smile and shook his head. He turned and started walking back up the stairs and Oliver and Felicity looked at each other in confusion momentarily, before Oliver took a step forward.

"Dig?"  
>"Thank you."<br>"What? John what the hell are you thanking me for?"  
>"You just earned me forty bucks."<br>"What?"  
>"Roy, Thea and I had a bet about when you guys would finally just admit your feelings and get over whatever stupid reservations you had. Roy and Thea said that you guys wouldn't think about getting together until after Lyla and I got married and you saw that the two of us could make it work. I bet that you couldn't make it three weeks. I was starting to get nervous with only a week left, but I should have known. You guys never let me down. Sorry to interrupt. Continue. I have to go collect anyway."<p>

Oliver was speechless and just stared as John continued on up the stairs. When the door shut it seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in and he shook his head and turned to where Felicity was still sitting on the med table. He half smiled when he saw that she had the same look of astonishment on her face that he had just had. Oliver walked towards her slowly and once again took his place standing between her legs and put his arms on either side of her, with his hands on the table next to her hips. He smirked playfully at Felicity before speaking.

"Well, if they already know, what's the sense in holding out any longer?"

"I have to wonder what we were ever waiting for in the first place."


End file.
